


NO MERCY

by momiji_neyuki



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Leather, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Masturbation, No Unatural Body Harm, Orgasm Denial, Service Submission, Slight Mention of Blood, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: Gerard paced back and forth as he looked out the balcony of the castle.”They will pay dearly for this.”He walked back inside and saw his servant Ray and his pet Ryan on the floor. He walked up to Ray.”Prepare the dungeons, we are going to have some long-term guests.””Yes Lord Way.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.
> 
> Still dealing with a lot right now, but writing helps so you get another fic.
> 
> Lord Way is a tyrant to his people and everyone know he has no mercy. He cares for no one, but himself. Is there anyone that could get through to him and his heart or will he remain a heartless man forever.

Gerard paced back and forth as he looked out the balcony of the castle.

”They will pay dearly for this.”

He walked back inside and saw his servant Ray and his pet Ryan on the floor. He walked up to Ray.

”Prepare the dungeons, we are going to have some long term guests.”

”Yes Lord Way.”

Gerard watched him walk off. He dropped into his throne and sighed.

”I sent them out on a hunt and what do my spies tell me there are doing with my conquests? Fucking them and having the time of their lives.”

”Master?”

Gerard looked over and saw Ryan had crawled to the other side of the desk next to him.

”What do you want slave?”

”I don’t like to see you upset like this. Can I be of service?”

Gerard smirked and opened his leather pants revealing his cock that was quickly getting hard from the idea.

”You can try and please me and maybe I won’t punish you this time.”

Ryan’s mouth watered at the sight of it.

”Yes Master, I will make you feel so good, I promise.”

Ryan moved up and took Gerard’s cock in his mouth. He didn’t hesitate to deep throat it. Gerard groaned and grabbed his riding crop. He flicked Ryan in the ass with it.

”Faster.”

Ryan moaned from the pain and Gerard smirked.

”Oh you like when I whip you huh?”

He did it again and Ryan tightened up on his shaft. Gerard continued to whip the boy as he sucked him off.

”My Lord, the preparations are ready. When they arrive back at the castle there are orders to capture them immediately and bring them to the dungeon.”

”Very good Ray, now please get on your knees and fuck my pet. He’s been such a good boy for me.”

”Yes my Lord.”

Ray moved around the desk and pulled Ryan to a better position. Gerard admired the redness and welts from the whipping he gave the boy. He watched Ray coat his fingers in oil and press them into Ryan. Again Ryan tightened up on Gerard’s cock and sucked harder. Ray prepper him for a bit and then used the oil to slick up his cock. He pressed it into the boy.

”Fuck, he’s still tight after all these years.”

”Mmmm, I’m sure he is.”

Although Gerard ruled with an iron fist with almost no mercy, he had never fucked anyone. He never found anyone worthy of his attention. No one dared to question the Lord of the land on this. Ray fucked Ryan quickly since it was about his pleasure and not the slaves. Gerard was truly enjoying the blow job though. It was a shame that he could only cum while getting fucked though. He knew his pet wanted to fuck him so badly, but Gerard would never allow it.

”Ryan stop.”

Ryan pulled off and let out a throaty moan. Gerard knew he would have cum by now if he was not wearing a cock ring.

”Ray pull out. I want you to fuck me while I watch Ryan jerk off.”

Ray obeyed and pulled out of Ryan with a whine from the slave. That earned him a slap in the face.

”You should be grateful I let him fuck you at all!”

”Yes Master, sorry Master.”

”I was going to let you cum today, but I don’t think you have earned it.”

Ryan stifled a whimper.

”Now Ray?”

Gerard stood up and made his way to one of the plush chairs. Ray sat down in it and Gerard’s eased his way into Ray’s lap. Gerard pulled the plug out of his body that he used almost all the time. He groaned as he slid his way onto Ray’s cock.

”Fuck Ray, always thick and ready for me.”

”Yes my Lord.”

Gerard gripped the arms of the chair and started to fuck himself.

”Ryan start fisting yourself.”

Ryan walked over and gripped his cock. He then started to pump it as tears fell down his face. He knew that he would not be cumming and that made it more painful. Gerard watched the misery in Ryan’s face as he fucked his fist with no end in sight. He licked his lips and leaned in to suck on the head. Ryan cried out, but didn’t stop. Gerard’s could taste the precum and knew that when he let Ryan cum it was going to be spectacular. He sucked harder and harder on the head as he rode Ray faster and faster chasing his own orgasm. Ray didn’t touch him or his cock. He was not allowed to and Gerard didn’t like it anyway. Soon he was cumming and spraying Ray’s chest and chin with it. He bit down on Ryan’s cock and squeezed his balls. He could taste the tears from Ryan’s cheeks as they tumbled down his chest to his groin. He finally let go.

”Go lay down till supper Ryan. If you are good maybe then I will let you cum.”

”Yes Master.”

Ryan whimpered and made his way to the pile of straw in the corner. He curled up there and turned his face to the corner. Gerard could hear his soft cries and it made him smile. He heard the sound of horses outside.

”Looks like the show is about to start huh Ray?”

”Yes my Lord.”

Gerard removed himself from Ray’s cock. Ray did not wear a cock ring, but he had not cum cause he was not told he could. Gerard admired that in the man. He fixed his pants and the walked to the balcony. The screams of protest heard in the courtyard were music to his ears. He watched his soldiers dragging his elite hunters away.

”It’s going to be a fun night.”


End file.
